


They Shine For You

by theshyscorpion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU where the Grounders negotiated peace when the 100 came down, Constellations, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Raven has always loved the stars, and Anya loves Raven. Pure fluff featuring stargazing.





	They Shine For You

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't nearly enough stories with Ranya as the focus, so this piece of fluff was born. Also, headcanon that Raven is an adorable space nerd along with an engineer.

Raven lay on her back on the soft grass, hands carding through it absently as she gazed up at the dark expanse above, twinkling with stars. It was a magnificent sight, one so much more astonishing than she had ever dreamed. It was one thing to see stars outside a think pane of glass on the Ark, and another altogether to see them stretching out, filling the entire sky, view only obscured by the trees. 

A rustle in the woods made her sit up quickly, reaching for her knife. "It's just me," a vaguely accented voice called quietly, and Raven relaxed at the statement. 

Anya stepped out of the woods, strolling over to lay down beside Raven. "You disappeared after dinner. I was looking for you. I was worried." 

Raven sighed, reaching out a hand to touch Anya's arm. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to see the stars." 

"You need to be careful, love. There are still dangerous things in the forest even though our people are at peace. Reapers, animals. You should have someone with you." 

Raven turned her head to face her, cheek brushing the grass. "Are you saying we should stick together, for survival?" she asked, voice teasing.

Anya's eyes sparkled. "Indeed." 

Raven laughed. "Okay then. Let's watch the stars, and you can help keep me safe from whatever's out there. But I can still take care of myself, y'know?" 

"I know. But I am reassured that you are safe if it is me looking out for you." 

Raven leaned her head against Anya's shoulder. "You sap. Love you too." 

Anya pressed a kiss to Raven's forehead, then was silent, gazing up at the stars with her.

"Anya? Will you tell me about the constellations you know again?" They'd discussed this before, but Raven loved the tales Anya told, of heroes and mythical creatures, instead of the scientific explanations the Ark taught. 

Anya took Raven's hand, guiding her to point to a cluster of stars in the sky. "That one there? It is called the Big Dipper...."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist a subtle Jurassic World reference.


End file.
